


We’ll See

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Conditioning, Hiding Injuries, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Cautiously optimistic” was not something that Lance used to understand until after he was stolen from everyone (and then stolen back). He used to only see “optimistic.” It wasn’t a phrase that Keith could ever relate to before, either. He used to only see “cautious.”As far as Keith knew the old Lance was dead. But there was too much love that they both had left to give.So, even if they had to leave themselves behind, they decided to live.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	We’ll See

_Souls don’t break they bend_

_But I sometimes forget_

_I have to do this for you_

_And the only way out is through_

\- [Doomsday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgWIeWQoyuI)

_xxx_

Keith paused from dispensing himself some food goo (Hunk’s cooking was excellent, but this was faster). He heard telltale footfalls behind him.

He would always recognize the sound of Lance’s footsteps.

Keith turned his head. Lance only nodded in Keith’s direction while he quietly waited his turn at the food goo machine.

Sometimes Lance’s silence was maddening.

Keith finished and swiveled around to leave, but it was a bit too fast. He almost tripped and unconsciously steadied himself by grabbing Lance’s arm.

Lance stiffened. Keith snatched his hand away and held his breath. Lance suddenly, instinctively, held his arm out to Keith wrist up, his fist closed.

_To present his veins to the I.V. needle before they could force him._

He almost immediately shoved his arm back down and looked away while biting his lip.

“Lance-” said Keith.

“M’hungry” muttered Lance, taking a plate and pouring his food.

Breakfast was normal. Everyone sat at the long table, Hunk and Pidge laughing together over inside jokes while Shiro and Allura tried to brief them on their mission, only to devolve into giggles and chuckles. 

“But seriously, we need to talk about how we’re going to split up” said Shiro. “When Pidge finds a terminal to get into the systems Hunk will keep watch and have her back. I’ll begin dismantling the weapons from the outside of the ship and defend the castle if need be.” Shiro pointed to Lance, then Keith. “You two need to get the prisoners out. With sentry bots surrounding them and how many are being held in there it’s a two-person job.”

Keith and Lance looked at each other, then quickly looked away.

Shiro expression softened. “If you need to we can see if we can rearrange our plan...”

”Perhaps I can come down there and be of assistance” added Allura.

”It’s too dangerous, Princess-” started Coran.

”It’s fine. We’ll go together. Right?” interrupted Keith, turning towards Lance.

Lance held Keith’s gaze for a good while, then nodded firmly.

Keith felt lighter. He didn’t want to push or force - never - but in that moment he felt like he needed to _encourage_.

He tried not to let how much he still missed Lance’s smiles and laughs and kisses interfere.

Breaking into the spaceship was easier than they thought. After taking out the robots discreetly locating the prisoners was quick. As Keith and Lance led over a dozen aliens in rags down the corridor they were stopped in their tracks, everyone practically rear-ending each other like cars in traffic.

“Well, well. What do we have here?” a tall, and frankly menacing, galra solder flashed his fanged teeth in a predatory smile. “A puny half-breed and... oh, look at that.” He spotted Lance. “I had heard that a little lab mouse had escaped. No matter, it was worthless to begin with. I’ll just put it out of it’s misery.”

Keith saw red.

“SHUT UP! Another word about him and I’ll kill you!”

“Struck a nerve, did I?” laughed the galra.

Keith risked a glance at Lance. The other paladin was gritting his teeth and trembling slightly.

The soldier unsheathed the large sword at his hip and raised it. “It will be amusing to take him apart in front of you!”

“Run!” Keith shouted to the prisoners. They fled down the corridor the way they came. The galra swung his sword down at Lance.

The weapon hit Keith’s shield with a pang.

Lance dove under the shield and tried to shoot the galra’s legs, but the soldier was too fast. He yanked Lance’s bayard right out of his hands and threw it across the hall.

Keith’s eyes widened. He thrust his sword forward and the galra just barely dodged it. Lance ran after his bayard while Keith tousled with the soldier. Just when Keith thought he saw a new opening to strike, the galra twisted away and _shot a bolt of electricity from his sword._

It hit Lance square in the back, boring a melted hole into his armor and knocking him forward onto his face.

He didn’t get up.

“Lance!” cried Keith.

The galra took advantage of the distraction and grabbed Keith’s wrist, the one in which he held his bayard. He lifted Keith off the ground by it. Keith shouted. The soldier was _strong_ , Keith’s wrist felt like it was about to shatter, not to mention his shoulder.

The soldier smirked. He pressed the tip of the sparking blade almost against Keith’s chest, right over his heart.

 **“** I wonder, shall I kill you now, forcing you to abandon your little friend, or should I merely incapacitate you and destroy him slowly for you to watch?”

Keith didn’t grace him with a reply. Instead he kicked him in the stomach with both legs.

The galra didn’t fall or lose his grip, only becoming winded for a moment.

“Why, you wretched-!”

The sparking blade almost came down on Keith’s heart but froze. The galra's eyes widened as something hit the back of his head. Then he was falling down.

Keith hit the ground and rolled out of the way. The soldier lay with a smoking, bloody hole through his skull.

Lance stood behind him, bayard smoking as well. He took a shuddering breath and lowered it.

“Lance... you saved my life” breathed Keith. Lance said nothing, but the silence was comfortable in the aftermath of danger.

The prisoners expressed their utmost gratitude when everyone caught up to one another. As they filed into the lions Keith turned to Lance.

“I thought you were a goner there. I was... terrified. I _love_ you, Lance, I can’t lose you again” he said, getting choked up.

“I lo... I lov— I mean, I’m fine” said Lance. “I’m glad you’re okay, too.”

_He’s not allowed to say the wrong things. They’ll break his bones again._

He looked away but took Keith’s hand. Keith squeezed it back. His heart mourned but outside he was patient.

Later he sat and examined his bruised wrist for a moment. Bruises were nothing new. It could have been worse, much worse. The image of Lance’s limp form was etched into his mind.

Dinner was better than breakfast. The others got Keith to laugh for the first time in ages and when Keith saw Lance in the corner of his eye his heart skipped a beat.

Lance was smiling.

Yet afterwards he was hardly seen for a day and a half.

”Lunch is almost ready. Anyone seen Lance?” asked Hunk.

Pidge frowned. “He’s in his room, as usual.”

Keith took a deep breath. 

Patience yields focus.

At the table Lance did eventually join them. The air was awkward. Cleared throats and humor that fell flat. Keith twirled his fork in his food absentmindedly. Lance was looking forward at something that the others couldn’t see.

When it was late Keith sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He couldn’t sleep. Every minute Keith would ask himself how far he should go. A knock on Lance’s door would be a good start, but it was the middle of the night and Keith would hate to wake him.

Morning would once again take too long to come.

Not bothering to try and rest anymore, Keith got up to wander the castle.

His bedroom door opened and Lance was standing right there.

”Woah! You startled me” said Keith. Lance looked at the floor.

”Can you help me?” he whispered.

Keith’s eyes widened. ”Huh? Of course, yeah, with anything.” 

Lance walked past him and sat on Keith’s bed. Keith joined him.

”My back is getting worse” said Lance. He took off his jacket and the back of his shirt was blooded. Keith hissed in a breath. He lifted the shirt.

There was a haphazardly covered wound in the center of Lance's back that had soaked through the bandages. Keith peeled the bandages away as gently as he could. Lance had no outward reaction.

The burn was angry and infected. Of course Lance would be injured, he took a blast right to the spine, after all. Why hadn’t Keith thought of it?

_Lance had to hide any wound that they hadn’t noticed. They liked to jab their fingers into them._

”I should have noticed sooner. I’m sor-” tried Keith, but Lance shushed him. He took Keith’s hand and placed it on his own cheek, looking Keith in the eyes.

”Don’t” said Lance softly.

Keith‘s heart skipped another beat and he swallowed. Lance came to him because he thought that he was the only one who was safe enough. That had to mean something.

The two ended up going together to the infirmary since no one was around at night. Keith helped Lance clean his injury. Lance didn’t so much as twitch. When the fresh bandages were on Lance put the spare bloodless shirt he had brought on.

The paladins just looked at each other. They say that eyes are the window to the soul, and they both had a lot to see.

“Thanks” said Lance.

Keith moved his head forward slightly. Lance met him and they leaned their foreheads together, breathing each other’s air. Keith closed his eyes.

Things would never be the same. But he would do anything for the person who kept saving his life over and over again.

”We’re good” he said.


End file.
